Una vida mejor
by Mital Riumo
Summary: Un año después de derrotar a Kefka, mientras el mundo de la Ruina intenta volver a ser el del Balance, ¿cómo siguen los héroes su vida?


**Una vida mejor**

**Prólogo**

_**Carta de despedida**_

Habían abandonado la Torre de Kefka por los pelos, y desde la distancia que aumentaba podían ver todos como lo poco que de ella quedaba en pie se derruía. Las diosas de la magia habían sido destruidas, los espers se habían ido. Maduin acababa de despedirse de Terra, dejándola sola, viviendo con solo su parte humana. Edgar respiró aliviado, mientras que Celes se acercó a ella y la abrazó animosamente.

-Me alegro tanto de que vayas a estar bien... –le dijo, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas.

-¡Creo que es buena hora para ir a Figaro y hacer una gran celebración de todo esto! –exclamó alegremente Edgar.

-¡Pero mejor empezaremos aquí mismo! –exclamó Setzer alegremente.

-¡Fiesta, fiesta, kupó! –celebró Mog, danzando alrededor del grupo.

-Pero¿dónde está Shadow? –Sabin miró a su alrededor, preocupado.

Tan concentrados estaban en su festejo que no se habían dado cuenta de que el asesino no había subido a la cubierta de la aeronave con ellos. Quizá, supusieron, su subconsciente asumió que estaría en la parte de abajo, en su cuarto, acompañado de ese insufrible perro.

-¡Perrito¡Interceptor! –llamó entonces Relm, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento general.

Desde las escaleras venía el can, con un par de papeles apretados entre sus mandíbulas. Parecía triste, y no se mostraba fiero ante la presencia de los otros como normalmente hacía.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –la pequeña se acercó, y el perro le tendió los dos papeles. Por suerte, la tinta con la que habían sido escritos no se había removido con la saliva.- "Para todos"... –Leyó en voz alta, tendiéndole la carta a la persona más cercana, que era Celes.- "Para la niña más hermosa"...

Las tres féminas del grupo se ruborizaron ligeramente, pero cuando Celes intentó coger el papel Interceptor le enseñó los dientes, a la par que se giraba hacia los demás con el mismo gesto. La más joven lo calmó con un gesto vago, mientras limpiaba el papel con las mangas de su blusa y se acercaba para entregárselo a su abuelo, suponiendo que sería para ella.

-"Mientras preparáis las cosas para enfrentar a Kefka, yo escribo esto." –Leyó la ex general en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que Strago, las mismas palabras.- "Mientras vosotros os preparáis para salvar vuestra vida y la de cientos de inocentes, yo preparo mi despedida de la mía. Pase lo que pase, no nos volveremos a ver." –Una exclamación, un suspiro ahogado. Celes continuó leyendo.- "Os agradezco todo: esperarme en el Continente Flotante, Ayudarme en el Veldt, el en Coliseo, perdonarme. Aún así yo tengo que despedirme de vosotros, para poder saludar más allá a alguien que desde hace años me espera, dos personas importantes para mí..."

No pudo más, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos de manera descontrolada mientras sostenía la carta con manos temblorosas. Locke, con gentileza, puso una meno en su hombro mientras tomaba el relevo de la lectura general.

-"...que traicioné también, y que ahora me perdonan para poder al fin descansar en paz. Alguien como yo, que eliminó sus sentimientos, no podría seguir una vida normal junto a nadie, aunque vosotros lograsteis hacerlos salir a flote un poco, aún así tarde. Ruego lleguéis a perdonarme algún día, si en vuestro sentir está, por traicionaros una vez más para ir en pos de aquellos que marcaron mi vida cuando aún era alguien respetable.

Hasta el más allá, hasta el infierno si alguno de vosotros peca.

Shadow."

-¡NO! –el grito no se hizo esperar, pero fue más fuerte el de Strago, acallando el de Locke.- ¡Maldita sea, no!

-¡Abuelito! –Relm se acercó a él con lágrimas en los ojos, Interceptor gimoteando tras ella.- ¿Qué pasa, abuelito?

-Relm, Shadow... Shadow... ¡Maldito cobarde!

-¡Retira eso, Strago! –gritó el cazatesoros furibundo.

-¡No sabes nada, Locke¡Nada!

-¿Por qué tanta algarabía, señores¿Qué es lo que os mantiene en tal tensión, caballeros, para discutir entre amigos? –se inmiscuyó Cyan, tratando de imponer paz.

-"Aún así yo tengo que despedirme de vosotros para poder saludar más allá a alguien que desde hace años me espera, alguien a quien tu abuelo conoce, querida Relm, una bella mujer a quien sus amigos llamaban Ellie y de la que yo me enamoré". –Leyó el anciano, con ira contenida en su voz, al igual que las lágrimas en sus ojos.- "Por ella, pequeña Relm, tengo que dejarte a cargo otra vez de tu abuelo, aunque tú y yo sepamos que no es tal. Perdóname por dejarte sola de nuevo, mi niña, después de tan poco tiempo. Solo espero que, en lugar de este vulgar asesino aceptes a su fiel compañero, y el de tu madre antes que el suyo, para que te cuide a ti."

-¿Estás diciendo que ese loco que acaba de dejarnos es el padre de Relm, kupó? –cuestionó Mog, impresionado.

Strago sintió deseos de estrujar el papel que tenía en sus manos, del mismo modo que Locke hiciera con el otro, pero se lo devolvió lo mejor estirado posible a la joven pintora. Mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga de su colorido jubón.

-Relm...

-Era mi papá¿verdad? Ese idota era mi padre, que se ha suicidado –murmuró la niña, aparentando entereza.

-Gau... Gau sin padre... Padre de Gau no quiere Gau –dijo el niño salvaje, acercándose a la muchacha de edad más cercana a la suya.- Gau quiso ver padre, señor "Usted" ayudar, pero padre no querer.

-Gracias, Gau –murmuró la chica.- Pero creo que no es lo mismo...

-Y todo lo tenía planeado... Desde hace días... –se le escapó a Sabin, aún consternado.

-No importa. –El ladrón del grupo abrazó a Celes, que aún sollozaba angustiada.- Él era uno de nosotros, y será honrado con los demás aunque no esté presente en cuerpo. Su alma nos acompaña.

Todos asintieron en silencio, procurando calmarse, con el sonido de fondo del llanto de la pequeña Relm, huérfana por segunda vez.

_Nota: Esta historia tiene dos fuentes de inspiración, una mayor que la otra. La primera es Final Fighting Fantasy, la serie en flash de SplashKat que realiza un crossover de todos los juegos entre el I y el VII. La segunda es el fic de MetalShadow3000, del que no digo nada porque se podría adivinar el curso que sigue el fic. Los recomiendo ambos, y cual duda, corrección o comentario... ¡Reviews!  
_


End file.
